Edlyn of Halych
Biography Physical description Edlyn is tall and slender with long, thin limbs and a long thin torso with ample curves, giving her an hourglass shape. She has long red hair with a slight curl but it's not terribly hard to control. Her wide blue-green eye under well groomed brows. Her nose is wide but fits her face, set slightly to right from a healed broken nose when she was eight. Edlyn’s face is always full of expression and never boring to look at. She sometimes becomes clumsy when she is excited or upset and she tends to tap her nose when she is annoyed. While not necessarily vain, Edlyn loves pretty things and can't help but want to look as pretty she can. For clothing, she has no preference in colour her wardrobe full of almost every colour. Not that her wardrobe is expansive. As the youngest girl in the family, any revenue the family makes passes through everyone else's hands before Edlyn gets her already small share to spend. Personality and traits Skills and abilities Edlyn is mostly literate, though having learned a little later than most she takes a long time to read and write. She has a keen ear for music and picks up musical things quickly. Plays the dulcimer, recorder, viol and the hurdy-gurdy, however Ed only owns a dulcimer. The rest she plays when she can find one to borrow. She is also a skilful debater. Edlyn remembers her staff work and basic wrestling from childhood; she also enjoying archery when she can. She can, presumably manage a household but she's never had the chance to practice those skills. Edlyn can also sew but does it rarely, finding it only to be what she does when she has absolutely nothing else to do. Relationships Edlyn has numerous issues with relationships, stemming from her childhood and the treatment her family gave her when she was young. However she is much better than she had been even a couple of years ago. Family Edlyn has a tempestuous relationship with her family. On one hand, she adores her brothers, Rilind and Fedir, treating Rilind almost as a father figure in her life. She is inseparably close to them, despite Fedir still living in Maren. On the other hand though, Edlyn barely acknowledges that she has two older sisters, and unconsciously doesn't even remember they exist most days. Her relationship with her aunt is strained with Edlyn still getting over her abandonment when she was ten. When it comes to her parents though, Edlyn would cut them out in a heart beat. Gemma's outspokenness and open criticism has hardened Edlyn's heart toward her mother and her father's bordering on abusive behaviour over and over again has made Edlyn perhaps the only family member thankful of his death. Friends Romance Trivia Will only eat apples that aren’t red. Edlyn worships Oinomi Wavewalker, who like herself loves pretty things; Following this belief, Edlyn wears bright colours and also has painted her room in a delightfully bright blue. See also Category:Marenite Nobility Category:Maren Category:Diplomat Category:Noble Category:Ginger Category:Halych